KakuHida The Race
by Natalie98559
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan race to the top of the school building... untill things go wrong. Tell me if you have any ideas for me to add or change anything.


It's was the last of school and everyone can't wait for the bell to ring to dismiss them. The bell loudly rang and everyone dashes out. Kakuzu and Hidan where just about to head home from school. Kakuzu glance at the roof and smiled. Kakuzu then glances at Hidan who just stood there waiting for him to start walking again. Hidan continued walking.

"Hey, Hidan," Kakuzu called.

"What." Hidan looked over his shoulder at Kakuzu.

"Wanna race." Hidan looked confusingly at Kakuzu.

"Huh?"

"Me. You. Race. Top of the school. Get it now," Kakuzu replied as though he were talking to a baby. Well if he's talking to Hidan he might as well be talking to a baby.

"Why?"

"Bored."

"OK," Hidan said. Kakuzu pondered for a minute.

"OK. This is the starting line," he pointed to where they were standing, "and the finish line is the roof. First one there wins," Kakuzu said. Hidan nodded his head.

"Ready...." Kakuzu started.

"Wait, I'm not ready yet!" Hidan shouted.

"Why not?"

"How do we get up there?

"Gee I don't know, how do you think we get up there?"

"I dunno. The stairs."

"No shit, Sherlock." Kakuzu sighed.

"..... Go," Kakuzu said as they took off. Kakuzu was in the lead. Hidan then jumped on Kakuzu's back as they headed up the first set of stairs.

"Never said anything about rules," Hidan said as he jumped off in the lead.

"Damn it," Kakuzu mumbled to himself. Kakuzu ran faster as an attempt to catch up to Hidan. Hidan, on the other hand, slowed down a bit to let Kakuzu catch up.

"You know what, Hidan... You're not such a bad person," Kakuzu said. Hidan's face turned red with fury.

"S-shut up!" Hidan shouted. An idea hit Kakuzu. He grinned.

"Whatever you say, teacher's pet," Kakuzu teased.

"S-stop it!" Hidan yelled.

"Stop it!" Kakuzu mocked. Hidan face turned an ever darker red. They kept running until they reached the top of the surprisingly high building. Hidan turned to kakuzu, who was panting heavily at the moment. He walked up to Kakuzu and grabbed onto his shirt.

"... The hell man!?" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan tightened his grip on Kakuzu's shirt.

"Why the fucking hell did you call me a teacher's pet!?" Hidan shouted.

"I was just fucking kidding, Mr. Seriousity!" Kakuzu screamed. Hidan let him go and turned around.

"Fine then! Be like that!" Kakuzu shouted. Hidan turned to face Kakuzu once more. Teeth gritting. He walked up to kakuzu shoved him. Kakuzu shoved back.

"You always treat me like I'm not even a friend," Hidan said.

"I can say the same for you," Kakuzu replied.

"You know what..." Hidan shoved him once more.

"Stop pushing me around!" Kakuzu yelled and pushed Hidan to the point where he stumbled back. Hidan looked behind him and stepped forward a few steps. He pushed Kakuzu but he didn't move. Kakuzu shoved Hidan one last time. Hidan fell off the edge and held on to the ledge. It started to rain. Hard. Kakuzu walked over to the ledge and bent over a bit.

"Kakuzu! Stop messing around and help me up!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu picked Hidan up by the wrist and let his hang there. Kakuzu loosened his grip and Hidan grabbed onto him tightly.

"Kakuzu, stop! I'm really gonna fall!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu let go and as Hidan fell Kakuzu snapped back to reality. He looked down and when he saw Hidan all his hearts sank. He jumped off and grabbed Hidan by the arm. Hidan cried so hard when he heard Kakuzu whisper the words 'im sorry' and then hugged him. Kakuzu detached his hand and grabbed back onto the ledge he jumped off from. He pulled them up and set Hidan down gently.

"Are you ok?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan didn't answer, he just wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's waist and lied down on his chest. The sound of Kakuzu's hearts made Hidan sleepy.

"Thanks for saving me," Hidan said. Kakuzu gently kissed Hidan on the lips. Hidan pulled deeper in the kiss. As Kakuzu broke the kiss, Hidan felt dizzy and let himself sleep on top of Kakuzu. They didn't care where they were, as long as the were together they were fine.

"I Love you..." Hidan said.

"Love ya', too," Kakuzu whispered as they drifted off to sleep, forgetting all about what just happened.


End file.
